wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Darkspear Trolls
Rokhan; Vol'jin (formerly) |races = |capital = Orgrimmar (shared with orcs), - , Darkspear Isle |affiliation = Horde |alignment = Chaotic good |rewards = Raptor mounts ( and ) }} The Darkspear Trolls are the tribe of exiled trolls that have joined forces with Thrall and the Horde. They now call Sen'jin Village and the Echo Isles their home, although some still live in Orgrimmar, in the Valley of Spirits. They are currently led by Vol'jin but was successes by Rokhan after his death against the Burning Legion during in Third invasion of the Burning Legion. History As tribal rivalries erupted throughout the former Gurubashi Empire, the Darkspear Tribe found themselves driven from their homeland in Stranglethorn Vale. Having settled in what are believed today to be the Broken Isles, the tribe soon found themselves entangled in a conflict with a band of murlocs. Their fate seemed sealed until the orcish Warchief Thrall and his band of newly freed orcs took shelter on their island home. Controlled by a Sea Witch, a group of rampaging murlocs captured the Darkspears' leader Sen'jin, along with Thrall and several other orcs and trolls. Thrall managed to free himself and others, but was ultimately unable to save the trolls' leader. Although Sen'jin was sacrificed to the Sea Witch, he was able to reveal a vision he had in which Thrall would lead the Darkspear from the island. After returning to the island, Thrall and his followers managed to fend off further attacks by the Sea Witch and her murloc minions, and set sail for Kalimdor once again. Under the new leadership of Vol'jin, the Darkspear swore allegiance to Thrall's Horde and followed him to Kalimdor. Now considered enemies by all other trolls except the Revantusk and the Zandalari, the Darkspear are held in contempt to this day. Yet, the Darkspear have not forgotten being driven from their ancestral homes and this animosity is eagerly returned, especially towards the other jungle trolls. Having reached the orc's new homeland, Durotar, the trolls carved out another home for themselves - this time among the Echo Isles on the eastern shores of the new orc kingdom. However, with the coming of Kul Tiras and its navy, the Darkspear were forced to retreat inland under the onslaught of the misguided commander Daelin Proudmoore. The trolls, fighting alongside their horde brethren, defeated the enemy and reclaimed their new homeland. Shortly thereafter, a witch doctor by the name of Zalazane began using dark magic to take the minds of his fellow Darkspear. As his army of mindless followers grew, Vol'jin ordered the free trolls to evacuate, and Zalazane took control of the Echo Isles. The Darkspear have since settled on the nearby shore, naming their new village after their old leader, Sen'jin. From Sen'jin Village they, along with their allies, send forces to battle Zalazane and his enslaved army. In Patch 5.3 After the eventual defeat of Zalazane, the trolls retook the Echo Isles and built a thriving community there. Using the islands to raise their raptor companions, the Darkspear have once again become a mighty tribe. Following the betrayal and attempted assassination of Vol'jin by the Horde Warchief Garrosh Hellscream, the Darkspear now find themselves in open rebellion... even fighting alongside the Alliance in an attempt to de-throne the arrogant and dangerous Hellscream. After the defeat of the tyrant Garrosh, Thrall bestows upon Vol'jin the title of Warchief for his efforts and thus effectively proclaims him the leader of the Horde. Reputation Surrounding zone Durotar contain the most quests for gaining reputation with the Darkspear Trolls. As well, higher level players with the Burning Crusade also have a good amount of quests in Zangarmarsh. In Northrend, aspirants of the Argent Tournament can gain repuation as well. A few reputation quests for level 90 characters were introduced with Patch 5.1. As a reward for being exalted with the Darkspear Trolls, non-troll Horde players are able to purchase raptor mounts. Reputation prior to Cataclysm had the repeatable cloth reputation quests. Rewards There are no rewards until (not counting trolls who want to purchase their racial mounts). Armor can be purchased from on the plateau south of the Valley of Wisdom, Orgrimmar: * for * for * for Troll racial mounts can be purchased from in Sen'jin Village, Durotar: * for * for * for * for * for * for The special Argent Tournament mount is sold by at the Argent Tournament Grounds, Icecrown, Northrend: * for References External links Category:Darkspear Trolls Category:Troll tribes Category:Horde factions